


Speaking the Same Language

by Vanilleroks



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, One Shot, Romance, This has probably been done already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilleroks/pseuds/Vanilleroks
Summary: In which Aziraphale tries to communicate to Crowley via Queen.





	Speaking the Same Language

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure this has been done already, but I wrote it anyways. I loved the show and I'm really excited to read the book!

“Angel,” Crowley called as he entered the bookshop, “I got your message.”  
  
Nothing looked out of place, and yet Aziraphale was nowhere in sight.  
  
“Angel?”  
  
It was then that a familiar tune started playing, Freddie Mercury’s voice singing already. He recognized it instantly. “Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy.” Figuring that Aziraphale was in the back, then, Crowley casually sauntered towards the music.  
  
Crowley expected to be greeted by the angel with the usual, “Let’s get lunch,” as that was what he had said in the voicemail. What he didn’t expect was for Aziraphale to be sitting down in a chair, one set beside him, glasses and wine at the ready. He also didn’t expect to come in right when Queen sang: _“I’d like for you and I to go romancing.”_  
  
“Ah,” Aziraphale smiled at the demon, “Crowley. Sit, sit.”  
  
As the angel began pouring wine into the glasses, Crowley gingerly went to sit in the chair beside him. He wasn’t sure what was going on really. He was invited out to lunch, but there they were. Sitting in the bookshop.  
  
“Here,” Aziraphale gave him one of the glasses, picking up the other one for himself.  
  
“Correct me if I’m wrong,” Crowley began, “but doesn’t lunch usually entail eating food?”  
  
“Yes, well,” Aziraphale cleared his throat, “I figured we could stay in for lunch. I brought sandwiches.”  
  
Aziraphale picked up a brown sack. Crowley looked at him before looking at the record player. The song was almost over now. There was only one more verse before the closing chorus began.  
  
“Not that I’m opposed to Queen, but uh, what’s with the song choice?”  
  
Aziraphale became visibly awkward. It was just like the time the demon had asked about the flaming sword when they were watching Adam and Eve leave the Garden. And, just like at that time, he mumbled something that Crowley couldn’t quite hear.  
  
“What was that?” Crowley asked.  
  
“I thought I would speak in your language,” Aziraphale said, avoiding eye contact.  
  
Although it was somewhat endearing that Aziraphale was trying to communicate with him through Queen, he was fairly certain that this song was about being a gentleman to ones lover. After all, the whole song was about him being a “Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy.”  
  
“Angel, I don’t think this means what you think this means,” Crowley chuckled.  
  
It wasn’t a malicious chuckle; it was the kind of chuckle that slips out when one is trying to be gentle but doesn’t know how to be nice. And although he was sure Aziraphale knew he wasn’t trying to be a bastard about it, it didn’t stop the angel from visibly becoming unsure of himself.  
  
“I was just trying to-- Well, I mean, um,” Aziraphale took a long sip of wine.  
  
“Close your eyes, Angel.”  
  
Crowley coolly pulled his sunglasses off his face as Aziraphale put his glass down, closing his eyes. It was funny to him how the angel always insisted that they weren’t affiliated, yet trusted him so much. If he was any other demon, he probably would have done something evil whilst the angel wasn’t looking. Since he was himself, though, Crowley stood up, leaned over, and placed a soft kiss upon Aziraphale’s lips.  
  
At first, the touch made Aziraphale stiffen. However, as Crowley began to kiss him a bit more deeply, Aziraphale became more relaxed. He even stood to be on a somewhat more even level with Crowley, which the demon greatly appreciated.  
  
When they pulled away, Aziraphale smiled, his eyes twinkling like they tended to when he was especially pleased about something. Crowley smirked for a fraction of a second before sliding his sunglasses back on.  
  
“Now, how about those sandwiches?”  
  
“Sandwiches. Right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! @vanilleroks 
> 
> And get ready for a lot more of the ineffable Husbands because I am in love


End file.
